Just married
by Reimusha
Summary: Suite au décès de sa mère, Lorne, désormais l'aîné de la famille, doit faire face à ses responsabilités de nouveau chef du clan des Deathwok. Il doit se trouver une épouse dans les deux prochains jours pour éviter le massacre de sa famille.
1. Femme à barbe

Le hall de l'Hyperion est calme ce soir. La lumière feutrée des antiques luminaires éclaire à peine les visages fermés de vos compagnons, réunis à vos côtés sur le canapé central. Vous baignez tous dans une ambiance fébrile, attentifs au moindre son et à la plus petite manifestation en provenance de la pièce servant de bureau à Angel Investigation.

« Pour que le cousin de Lorne soit revenu le voir, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une excellente raison, vous chuchote Angel d'une voix de conspirateur. La dernière fois que nous avons vu sa famille, sa mère lui a craché dessus avant de lui souhaiter de brûler en Kraknah. Et son frère a fait la danse du déshonneur. Ou celle de la joie, je ne sais plus trop. »

Vous vous dénuquez pour lancer un regard inquisiteur vers la petite pièce dans laquelle votre ami démoniaque s'est enfermé avec son cousin de Pylea, Longput. Voilà maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils discutent tous les deux et, comme vos amis, vous subissez de plein fouet les affres de la curiosité.

« Peut-être qu'ils regrettent…, avancez-vous sans trop y croire.

- J'en doute », vous répond le vampire.

Vampire, démon… Vous réalisez subitement que vous vivez un étrange quotidien depuis… Vous soupirez. Depuis toujours. Aussi vrai que vous vous appelez Windom-Pryce et que vous descendez d'une longue lignée d'Observateurs.

« Attention, le voilà… », prévient Cordélia.

Vous vous retournez vers les portes en même temps que le reste du groupe pour voir Lorne réapparaître. Seul. Vous devez reconnaître que l'absence de Longput vous soulage étrangement.

« Ton cousin n'est plus là ? demande Cordélia d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude.

- Il est reparti à Pylea, il a… (Vous voyez Lorne hésiter un court instant) des affaires en cours.

- C'est dommage, il aurait pu rester pour le dîner…, insiste naïvement Cordy.

- A moins que tu ne te sois proposée comme repas, ma chérie, je doute que ton invitation l'aurait vraiment retenu. »

Vous aviez presque réussi à oublier à quel point les pyléens sont friands de votre venaison. La terre d'origine de Lorne est un endroit charmant dans lequel vous vous étiez promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds. Votre existence a beau être saturée de monstres anthropophages et autres horreurs lovecraftiennes, vous préférez éviter de provoquer certaines rencontres déplaisantes.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? intervient Angel, les sourcils froncés.

- Quitte ce visage crispé, mon mignon. Il venait m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Du moins la première partie. Je vais devoir me marier.

- Félicitations, Lorne ! », vous exclamez-vous le plus sincèrement possible.

Votre lourd handicap social, héritage d'un père strict, coincé et dépourvu de la moindre capacité à ressentir des émotions, s'améliore progressivement au contact de vos amis. Pour autant, ce compliment sonne un peu feint et exagéré dans votre bouche et vous vous dîtes que vous avez encore du travail pour espérer vous fondre de manière civilisée dans la société.

« Oui, c'est formidable, continue Cordélia. Nous sommes invités ?

- Non, les interrompit Lorne, vous n'y êtes pas, ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que maman est morte. »

Vous et Gunn vous regardez, gênés et, à vos côtés, Cordy sursaute en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Nous sommes désolés, commencez-vous doucement, sans trop savoir quelle réaction adopter.

- Ne le soyez pas, lâche Lorne avec un sourire gigantesque, cela fait un millénaire que j'attends ça…

- Lorne…

- Allons, Angel, tu as vu de quelle façon ma famille me traitait. Un membre en moins, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

- Mais c'était quand même ta mère… tu n'as pas un tout petit peu de chagrin ? demande timidement Cordélia.

- Tu sais, ma jolie, mes rapports avec ma mère se sont nettement dégradés depuis le jour où j'ai accidentellement mis le feu à sa barbe.

- Oui mais…

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me perturbe le plus, la coupe Lorne en secouant la tête. Puisque mes parents ont mangé mon premier frère, je suis l'aîné de la famille et je me retrouve avec des responsabilités auxquelles je me soustrairais volontiers si les conséquences n'étaient pas si graves.

- Graves comment ? » demandez-vous niaisement.

Question stupide. Vous avez bien un petit soupçon sur la réponse.

« Le shorklah de mon clan.

- Shorklah ?

- L'exécution publique. »

Votre soupçon était bon. Evidemment, vivre au milieu de la lie de l'obscurité ne vous a guère préparé à d'autres dénouements que les massacres dans un bain de sang. Vous évoluez dans un milieu ingrat où l'on ne voit pas souvent de petites fées colorées chantonner dans les prés tout en tressant des colliers en papillons.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre vous et Lorne fait une petite moue indécise.

« Personnellement, cela ne me dérangerait pas si le shorklah ne me concernait pas également », commente-t-il, songeur.

Vous décidez prudemment de ne pas encourager Lorne sur ce genre de confidences sur ses sentiments profonds concernant le reste de sa famille et l'incitez à reprendre une conversation qui ne vous rappellera pas vos propres démons.

« Tu as parlé d'un mariage ? »

L'Hôte acquiesce d'un air grave.

« Par tradition, pour avoir le droit d'exercer pleinement son pouvoir, le chef de famille doit avoir subi la cérémonie du konshahy. Un mariage, précise-t-il en remarquant sans doute que vous l'observez tous fixement sans comprendre. Il faut que je trouve une épouse avant la prochaine lune Pylea.

- Ce qui te laisse combien de temps ? demande Angel.

- Si je compte bien, deux jours. »

Voilà qui ne va pas être coton. Si Lorne, avec sa tête de démon (tout bienveillant et anagogique qu'il soit), trouve une épouse en deux jours alors que vous-même essayez désespérément depuis foulàlà, vous promettez de vous faire moine.

« Tu pourrais peut-être passer une annonce, propose votre chère petite Fred. « Démon vert, mille ans, animateur de karaoké, possédant garde-robe colorée, cherche conjoint urgent pour éviter massacre de sa famille ». Si tu veux, je la poste sur internet tout de suite. »

Après avoir débité d'une traite cette phrase hors du temps, elle vous gratifie d'un sourire radieux qui vous liquéfie les genoux. Vous aimez cette fille. Dieu que vous l'aimez !

Lorne la regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes et vous vous surprenez à sourire vous aussi. Fred fait souvent cet effet aux gens. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence, vous voyez votre ami inspirer profondément avant de tenter une réponse.

« Oui, eh bien laisse tomber l'annonce, trésor, tu seras mignonne.

- C'est peut-être pas si bête comme idée, dit Gunn, parce qu'à moins que tu ne connaisses déjà ta future femme, tu n'arriveras pas à trouver quelqu'un et à la convaincre de t'épouser à temps.

- Tu veux dire malgré mon charme naturel et ce teint délicieux que tout le monde m'envie ?

- Euh… », bredouille Gunn, désarçonné.

- Il n'a qu'à choisir entre Cordélia et moi, suggère Fred.

- Hé ! », proteste énergiquement Cordy.

Hé ! protestez-vous dans le secret de votre tête.

Le démon secoue la tête.

« C'est un peu ça que j'avais en tête à vrai dire. Avec une nuance toutefois. Vous réfléchissez trop comme des humains.

- Excuse-nous d'en être, s'indigne Cordélia.

- Ce n'était pas une insulte, ma chérie, l'apaise Lorne. Vous oubliez tous que, dans mon espèce, les femelles sont loin d'avoir les charmes d'ici.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demandez-vous, interloqué.

- Ce qui veut dire que, sur Pylea, nous n'avons rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin aux femelles humaines. Ce qui veut dire, répète-t-il d'une manière que vous jugez un peu trop théâtrale, que, si je devais faire un choix entre vous selon les critères pyléens, je devrais plutôt me tourner vers Angel, Gunn ou Wesley…

- Eh ! clame Gunn. Je suis un mec !

- Tu n'as pas vu sa mère… bredouille Angel, inquiet, en caressant machinalement son menton sur lequel pointent quelques poils de barbe. »

Gunn et son concept personnel de la virilité. Bon, vous reconnaissez que, même évoqué de façon si maladroite, vous partagez un peu son point de vue. Vous non plus n'avez pas spécialement envie de batifoler devant l'autel au bras de Lorne.

« Et puis c'est pour sauver Lorne », renchérit Cordélia.

Evidemment, maintenant qu'elle ne sent plus concernée, Miss Chase a retrouvé la logorrhée naturelle que le monde entier vous envie.

« C'est dommage, dit Fred, boudeuse. Ça m'aurait bien plu de faire ce mariage. »

Etonnant comme certaines femmes sont connectées à leur cerveau. Ou pas.

Si vous aviez su qu'il suffisait de raconter à Fred une histoire de roman de gare pour qu'elle accepte de vous épouser dans les deux jours… Cela dit, avec votre chance, vous risquiez de vous retrouver avec deux possibilités : petit un, elle ne vous croit pas et vous regarde comme un idiot… petit deux, votre préférée, elle ne vous trouve pas autant à son goût qu'Angel. Ou Lorne, de toute évidence. Vous songerez plus tard à aller vous jeter sous un train.

« Si mon clan n'avait pas des goûts aussi lamentables, c'est toi que j'aurais choisie, ma petite Winifred.

- C'est vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai, trésor. »

Vous échangeriez n'importe quoi contre un dispositif qui vous permettrait de décoder l'esprit insondable de Fred.

« La prochaine fois, peut-être, propose-t-elle avec un sourire tout en miel.

- Tu crois qu'il va se marier combien de fois ? marmonne Gunn, affolé.

- Une fois me suffira ! s'exclame Lorne. Alors, les garçons, vous décidez quoi ? »

Angel, Charles et vous vous regardez en silence, effarés. Cette discussion est-elle réellement en train d'avoir lieu ?

« Angel a déjà rencontré ta famille, propose Gunn, vous coupant dans vos pensées douteuses. Il serait le meilleur candidat. »

Bien joué, Charles !

« C'est vrai que mon cousin le tient en haute estime, concède Lorne. Je crois même qu'il préférerait l'avoir comme cousin si l'occasion lui était donnée de m'échanger. »

Il regarde longuement Angel. Le vampire de 270 ans vous semble mal à l'aise et il se met rapidement à se tortiller comme une jeune vierge. Vous auriez dû filmer ça pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. Juste au cas où.

« Malheureusement, tout le monde chez moi sait que notre vampirounet est un mâle. Ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Angel laisse échapper un long soupir de soulagement en même temps que Gunn et vous retenez votre souffle. Vous n'avez pas de miroir sous la main, mais vous supposez que vous et Lorne êtes approximativement du même vert en ce moment même. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi, mais vous le sentez mal.

« Ça ne laisse plus que Wes et Charles ! claironne le vampire d'un ton léger, un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Vous allez le tuer. Un jour.

En attendant vous levez la main pour parler, contrarié.

« Il y a un problème, dîtes-vous plein d'espoir. Gunn et moi, nous sommes humains. Ton clan ne semble pas particulièrement apprécier les humains autrement que dans leur assiette…

- Déjà que je me marie pour leur faire plaisir, ce serait pousser le vice un peu loin que de choisir quelqu'un de ma dimension…

- Oui, mais est-ce que cela ne risque pas d'être un souci ? », insistez-vous lourdement.

Cordélia vient se planter devant vous et vous toise, les bras croisés, dans une attitude revendicatrice.

« Tu oublies que le Groosalugg est sur le trône.

- Exactement, ma jolie, approuve Lorne. Les règles de Pylea ont changé, les hommes ont le même statut que les démons, maintenant. »

Génial. Comment aviez-vous pu oublier ce « détail » ? Vive le Groosalugg, pour le coup. Youpi.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir que ta mère avait bien accueilli la nouvelle », note Angel.

Il commence à se marrer, ce sournois. Vous voyez frémir sa lèvre supérieure.

Ouaip, vous allez le tuer.

« Bah, comme tous les vieux conservateurs de Pylea, continue Lorne sans se douter du conflit qui se joue à l'intérieur de votre esprit traumatisé. De toute façon, mon clan n'a guère son mot à dire. Ils devraient déjà s'estimer heureux que je me marie.

- Mais pourquoi avec l'un de nous ? gémit Gunn.

- Je vous trouve particulièrement mesquins, tous les deux, siffle Cordélia. Lorne vous demande un tout petit service et vous ergotez comme les deux vieux du Muppet Show. »

Tiens. En y réfléchissant, Cordy aussi vous allez la tuer.

« Tu n'étais pas spécialement pressée de dire oui quand Fred a proposé à Lorne de choisir entre vous deux, rétorquez-vous, acerbe.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, s'offusqua Cordélia.

- Ben voyons, dîtes-vous en même temps que Gunn, dans un ensemble parfait.

- Mes amis ! intervient le démon. Je comprends que la situation soit délicate. Wes, Charles, Je ne vous oblige en rien. J'ai encore deux jours pour trouver un candidat. Il y aurait bien ce k'kladan qui est venu plusieurs fois au club… ou encore ce démon lurgavh pas trop repoussant… j'ai oublié son nom… »

Vous réfléchissez à toute vitesse. Vous voyez Fred vous regarder avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Vous savez l'affection qu'elle porte à Lorne, malgré ce que son peuple lui a fait subir. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il se fasse « shorklé » parce que ni Gunn ni vous n'auriez fait l'effort de lui rendre un service, même aussi glauque que celui-ci. En y réfléchissant, votre attitude est un peu puérile.

Après tout, vous aussi appréciez Lorne malgré ses airs parfois pompeux de démon anagogique qui lit les auras comme dans un livre. Vous n'avez aucune envie de le voir subir un shorklah avant de brûler en Kraknah.

Si vous dîtes oui (et vous vous faites violence pour y songer), peut-être Fred sera-t-elle fière de vous ? Peut-être sera-t-elle si impressionnée par votre courage et émue par votre sens du sacrifice qu'elle se jettera dans vos bras, vous étreindra et vous…

« Laisse tomber Lorne, soupirez-vous. Je me porte volontaire. »

Tous se tournent vers vous en arborant diverses expressions allant de la stupeur à la goguenardise. Un long silence stupéfait s'installe dans le groupe et vous baissez la tête, vous sentant rougir. Comme vous l'aviez espéré, Fred est la première à réagir. Vous voyez son doux visage s'animer. Ses lèvres s'étirent sur un sourire éclatant sous son adorable nez retroussé et elle bondit sur place en poussant de petits piaillements aigus. Vous tendez les bras, prêt à la recevoir.

« Wes et Lorne vont se marier ! »

Vous poussez un grognement désespéré et vous vous prenez la tête entre les mains. Cette idée formidable qui avait à l'instant la saveur d'un stratagème machiavélique pour séduire votre bien-aimée Winifred est en train de retomber comme un soufflé et revêt à présent le spectre d'une cocasserie à peine digne d'un épisode de Benny Hill.

Venez-vous vraiment de dire devant tout le monde que vous acceptez d'épouser Lorne ? Lorne ?!

« Merci mon vieux ! s'exclame Gunn en vous flanquant une claque magistrale dans le dos. Je t'en dois une !

- Une grosse, précisez-vous, dépité.

- Alors toi mon chéri, je t'adore, vous dit Lorne avec un soulagement non feint. Sans exagérer, tu me sauves la vie…

- A ton service, grommelez-vous, irrité de l'entendre d'ors et déjà vous donner du « mon chéri ».

- Je te serrerais volontiers sur mon cœur si celui-ci n'était pas situé dans ma fesse gauche. »

Vous rangez cet aveu spontané dans la catégorie des détails malsains à connaître chez vos amis et songez que vous vous passerez sans regret d'un tel témoignage de gratitude.

Gunn éclate soudainement de rire à côté de vous et vous le frappez durement à l'épaule. Il couine sans cesser de se moquer de vous.

« Donc tu vas devoir retourner sur Pylea ? demande Angel pour détourner un peu la conversation, ce dont vous lui êtes gré.

- Oui, l'un des autres tristes aspects de la bonne nouvelle de départ. Je pensais que notre Fred pourrait m'y aider mon cher cousin m'a laissé de quoi ouvrir un portail.

- Mais tu nous invites, quand même ? s'inquiète brusquement Cordélia.

- Tu veux voir le mariage ou le Groosalugg ? demande timidement Angel

- Je te trouve gonflé de me dire ça après ce qui s'est passé avec Darla…

- Attention, marmonne Gunn, ils remettent ça…

- Vous êtes les bienvenus ! s'exclame le démon. L'idée de me retrouver là-bas tout seul, même en compagnie de notre séduisant Wesley me terrifie un peu, je dois bien l'avouer… »

Vous auriez préféré qu'il évite le « séduisant Wesley ». En même temps, vous n'en êtes plus à ça près. Vous réalisez que toutes les personnes que vous considérez comme vos amis vont assister au limogeage définitif de votre crédibilité. Non qu'elle n'ait jamais été écornée, mais vous sentez qu'après ce coup-ci, vous pourrez la ramasser à la petite cuillère et l'enterrer pour de bon. Au fond, cela vous rappellera de vieux souvenirs vous n'avez plus connu d'humiliation publique depuis le jour où Anthony Perkins a exposé vos sous-vêtements sales dans le réfectoire de l'internat. Vous aviez quinze ans et des boutons plein la figure.

« Alors c'est réglé, conclut Cordélia en souriant, nous partons tous. Et il est possible, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Angel, que j'aille voir comment va le Groosalugg. »

Le vampire soupire, ce qui vous remonte un peu le moral. Serait-il possible que votre grand nigaud de l'obscur soit réellement jaloux ?

« Au moins, j'espère que le mariage se fera en journée, je pourrai retourner au soleil.

- Au pluriel, Angelito, n'oublie pas…

- C'est vrai, dit pensivement Angel, il y en a deux… Il y aura des miroirs ? »

La bizarrerie des dimensions. Ce qui détruit un vampire ici le transforme en diva glapissante sur Pylea. Vous admettez vous ne rateriez ça pour rien au monde.

« Tant que tu veux, vampire de mon cœur, je demanderai qu'on en mette pour toi. Tu pourras te recoiffer…

- Tu trouves que ça manque de gel ? »

Vous le voyez passer avec entêtement une main dans des cheveux d'une consistance déjà semblable à celle du plastique. Avec le temps, vous vous apercevez que sa coiffure ressemble de plus en plus à un dessous de bras.

Tout le monde s'active brusquement et vous interrompez vos réflexions capillaires. Vous voyez Cordélia monter dans sa chambre pour, vous le supposez, préparer des bagages volumineux dont les deux tiers ne serviront à rien.

Fred s'isole avec Lorne dans le bureau d'Angel et commence à étudier les instructions de Longput pour ouvrir le portail. Vous l'entendez avec horreur chantonner quelque chose qui ressemble à la Marche Nuptiale, qu'elle ponctue d'un baragouin dans lequel vous craignez de déceler plusieurs fois votre nom et celui de Lorne.

Gunn tapote une dernière fois votre épaule et s'éloigne vers l'armurerie en riant de bon cœur. Vous commencez sérieusement à méditer sur un moyen de vous faire rembourser de cette dette inestimable.

Vous remarquez Angel s'approcher de vous, l'air encore plus abattu et soucieux que d'habitude.

« Si tu me félicites, je te tue… marmonnez-vous en guise d'avertissement.

- Non, je voulais juste te dire que je trouve ta décision très courageuse », réplique Angel, soudain facétieux.

Un Angel facétieux n'est pas de ces choses que l'on croise tous les jours, vous en convenez. Vous jugez frustrant que cette histoire semble faire rire tout le monde, même les moins aptes à la réjouissance, sauf vous.

« C'est un mariage fictif, Angel, lui rappelez-vous, acide.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ? », rigole le vampire avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Gunn dans l'armurerie.

Vous vous effondrez sur les coussins moelleux du canapé et vous repliez sur vous-même, la tête dans les mains. Vous avez décidé de laisser les autres s'agiter vainement dans leur agaçante bonne humeur. Vous vous faites tout petit et vous appliquez à ruminer dans votre coin le résultat embarrassant de votre candeur. Vous aviez vraiment cru que cette bonne action (qui, à votre avis, alimentera votre karma pour les mille ans à venir) vous ouvrirait le cœur de Winifred ?

Vous avez encore de sérieux progrès à faire en matière de psychologie féminine.

Finalement, vous haussez les épaules en songeant que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment kafkaïen à passer. Un de plus. Après tout, vous êtes plutôt familier avec la notion de ridicule et vous savez d'expérience qu'il ne tue pas.

En attendant, vous êtes bien embêté : vous ne savez pas comment vous habiller pour votre propre mariage…


	2. Home sweet homme

La rue, plongée dans l'obscurité, est déserte et silencieuse. Seul le bruit du moteur de la décapotable d'Angel ronronne dans la nuit, vous rassurant un peu. Vous gigotez, serré entre la portière et Gunn, Fred sur vos genoux.

« Je suis trop lourde ? s'inquiète votre petit ange d'un air ingénu.

- Non, trésor, tu ne pèses pas plus qu'un colibri », la rassurez-vous.

Vous n'osez pas avouer que vous êtes épouvantablement nerveux à l'idée de retourner à Pylea. Votre clan ne vous a jamais porté dans son cœur et vous craignez qu'ils ne voient pas d'un bon œil votre arrivée à la tête de la famille. Le fait que ce soit votre cousin Longput qui soit venu vous annoncer la nouvelle, et non Landokmar, qui pourtant connaissait déjà cette dimension, en était une preuve suffisante.

Au fond, vous ignorez l'accueil qui vous est réservé à vous et vos amis et vous réalisez que vous n'avez pas eu le courage de leur parler de vos craintes.

Vous prenez une grande inspiration et espérez sincèrement vous tromper. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un médium avec une vision particulièrement claire de l'avenir…

Vous sentez Fred se contorsionner sur vous pour ouvrir l'immense livre qui est sensé, Ô joie, vous ramener à Pylea. Vous vous penchez en avant et regardez Wesley qui se trouve à la gauche de Gunn. Votre « promise », pâle et exsangue, vous lance un regard noir. Sans doute parce que Winifred s'est assise d'autorité sur vous, et non sur lui. Comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais aperçu de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de votre petite Fredounette…

Vous avez une sorte de déontologie de médium et vous vous êtes fait un devoir de ne jamais divulguer les émotions que vous percevez à leur insu chez les personnes de votre entourage. Tout le monde chantonne à un moment où à un autre et, le temps aidant, vous finissez par connaitre des pensées que vos amis préfèreraient garder secrètes. L'expérience vous a appris que nul n'aime savoir son esprit épié et décortiqué, surtout par l'un de ses proches, et vous ne vous vantez pas de vos découvertes. Même si celles-ci pourraient régler des situations comme celle que vit Wesley en ce moment.

Vous haussez les épaules. Qu'il découvre lui-même les sentiments de Fred à son égard. Mais qu'il fasse vite. Gunn aussi chante parfois, lorsqu'il se croit seul, et son aura commence à briller en direction de la jeune femme.

« Grnstvz, articule Fred avec minutie. Scrncvk cqtrmnpfg…

- J'achèterais bien une voyelle, murmure Cordélia en pouffant.

- Tu l'as déjà faite, celle-là, lui répond froidement Angel en serrant davantage ses mains, blanches de crispation, sur le volant.

La vague émotionnelle de sa jalousie se noie dans les variations d'aura qui accompagnent l'ouverture du portail dimensionnel. Submergé par la puissance du flux énergétique, vous assistez, impuissant et terrifié, à l'apparition d'un maelström assez grand pour engloutir trois voitures roulant de front.

« Prêt ? demande Angel en mettant le moteur en route.

- Non », marmonnez-vous, épouvanté.

Vous vous étiez pourtant promis de ne plus jamais faire ce voyage.

La voiture, lourdement chargée, fait un bond en avant et vous foncez à vive allure dans le gigantesque tourbillon bleu qui se déploie devant vous tel une pieuvre écartant les bras. Vous sentez Fred s'agripper à vous, tremblante et apeurée. Elle aussi a toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir retourner dans cet enfer. Vous la serrez dans vos bras et poussez un hurlement strident, une incessante question tournant en boucle dans votre esprit.

Pourquoi bleu… ?

**XxXxXxX**

« Nous en avons presque terminé avec les détails du mariage, Krevlornswath du clan des Deathwok. »

Votre cousin Landokmar vous parle crânement sur ton solennel qui lui va autant qu'un tutu rose à un drokken. Il a revêtu pour l'occasion le costume réservé aux hérauts glorieux dont les récits sanglants ont traumatisé votre enfance. Une immense cape de fourrure grisâtre le recouvre entièrement, trainant à ses pieds et baignant dans la boue mêlée de crottin de kronk. Vous songez qu'elle ne va pas être facile à récupérer.

« En ce qui concerne le crebbil… poursuit Landok.

- Pas de crebbil, le coupez-vous sèchement.

- C'est la tradition ! s'offusque votre cousin.

- La tradition en a pris un coup depuis que le Groosalugg gouverne Pylea, tu l'as oublié ? », demandez-vous, moqueur.

Vous voyez sa peau olivâtre se marbrer de rouge et ses traits se déformer sous l'effet de la colère.

« Et puis sur quoi voudrais-tu asséner le crebbil, crétin ? Les esclaves humains ont été affranchis », lâchez-vous avec mépris.

Landok crache deux fois par terre. Vous croyez comprendre qu'il n'approuve pas les méthodes de gouvernance du Groosalugg. Cela ne rend le preux et hardi chevalier que plus sympathique à vos yeux.

Vous comprenez également avec horreur que Landok comptait réellement sacrifier un humain pour votre mariage, malgré les nouvelles lois en vigueur dans sur Pylea. Votre famille ne semble pas craindre de défier le pouvoir en place et il sera de votre responsabilité d'y mettre bon ordre. Votre obsession à éviter les conflits risque d'être mise à rude épreuve ces prochains jours.

Du coin de l'œil, vous observez Wesley, plus blanc qu'un linge. Il s'est puérilement laissé pousser quelques poils de barbe, espérant sans doute se montrer plus viril et échapper aux quolibets de vos amis sur votre faux mariage. Vous auriez dû le prévenir que, chez vous, les femelles ont encore plus de succès avec un collier de barbe. Vous en voulez pour preuve le regard de Chimène que lui coule votre cousin malgré son aversion pour les humains. Vous décidez de lui en parler plus tard, pour éviter un accident diplomatique. Nombre de vos cousins ou frères seraient heureux de vous défier dans l'espoir de gagner le cœur de votre « épousée » et en même temps prendre votre place à la tête du clan. Vous supposez que cela n'amusera pas Wes autant que le reste de vos amis. Vous les imaginez déjà s'étrangler de rire si les hommes du clan décidaient de se battre pour les faveurs de Wesley.

Enfin… sauf Angel. Le vampire se traine un air de chien battu depuis que vous avez franchi le portail pour atterrir sous la pluie. Vous devez avouer qu'il joue de malchance. En mille ans, vous n'avez connu la pluie que cinq fois sur Pylea. En fait, vous étiez persuadé que les deux soleils préservaient du mauvais temps. A tort, visiblement. Pas de bain de soleil pour Angel. L'absence de Cordy, qui s'est éclipsée pour rendre visite au Groosalugg, n'arrange en rien l'humeur de votre vampire sentimental, qui se mure dans un silence préoccupant. Il ne s'est même pas recoiffé devant le miroir que vous avez fait placer dans l'entrée, c'est dire la profondeur de sa mélancolie.

« Et le com-shuck ? », vous agresse brusquement Landok.

Vous levez les yeux au ciel. Parmi toutes les coutumes navrantes entourant un mariage pyléen, le com-shuck était celle que vous auriez préféré oublier. Votre ami si coincé risque de ne pas apprécier ça non plus.

« Com-shuck ? demande Wesley, qui prend la parole pour la première fois depuis votre arrivée sur Pylea. Le terme me rappelle quelque chose, en relation avec Cordy et le Groosalugg…

- C'était pas un truc cochon ? intervient Gunn.

- C'est un accouplement rituel, confirmez-vous calmement.

- Quoi ? Pas question de com-shuck ! hurle Wesley, perdant tout sang froid.

- Pas de com-shuck », le tranquillisez-vous d'un ton apaisant.

La dernière chose dont vous avez besoin, c'est qu'il vous fasse une crise d'hystérie.

Vous voyez le visage de Landok enfler progressivement tandis que vous flanquez en l'air ses mœurs d'un autre âge. Pas de crebbil, ni davantage de com-shuck… S'il ne vous fait pas une crise d'angoisse d'ici la cérémonie, vous trouverez bien une autre coutume à mettre en pièces.

« Sortons, dites-vous en vous dirigeant d'autorité vers la porte d'entrée.

- Krevlornswath du clan des Deathwok ! aboye votre cousin. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison tant que tous les détails ne seront pas entendus !

- Landokmar… », tente prudemment son frère Longput.

Landok se retourne brusquement et le frappe au visage d'un violent coup de poing. Longput se retrouve à terre, hébété, le nez en sang.

« Tu dépasses les bornes, Landok ! vous emportez-vous. Tu es ici dans ma maison !

- Et depuis quand ? vous hurle-t-il.

- Depuis que je suis devenu le chef de famille, cousin.

- Tant que tu n'es pas marié, tu n'as aucun droit sur cette maison, Krevlornswath ! Tu bafoues nos coutumes et jettes l'opprobre sur nous ! L'auteur de tes jours avait raison : tu aurais mieux fait de te jeter dans le ravin sacrificiel, tu lui aurais épargné le chagrin qui l'a tuée !

- C'est sa méchanceté qui a tué ma mère, répondez-vous avec raideur. Et je te rappelle qu'il est autant dans ton intérêt que dans le mien que ce mariage ait lieu, Landok. Aurais-tu déjà oublié le shorklah ? »

Vous voyez Landok se renfrogner. Non, il n'a pas oublié.

« Et je t'en prie, arrête avec ce nom à rallonge ! Je m'appelle Lorne, bon sang ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, vous passez la porte et sortez de la maison. Votre maison… Vous soupirez. Vous ne voulez pas de ces responsabilités. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à vous, vous auriez volontiers tout refilé à Landok. Nul doute qu'il aurait su bien mieux que vous quoi faire de tout ce pandémonium. Mais voilà, vous réalisez que votre cousin est empêtré dans ses contradictions : il a beau vous détester pour tout ce que vous représentez, jamais il ne vous déniera votre droit du sang. La tradition prévaut sur sa rancune.

Savoir qu'il n'est pas une menace vous fait toujours une inquiétude en moins, pour autant, vous ne parvenez pas à vous en réjouir.

Vous faites quelques pas dans l'herbe haute, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. La pluie battante vous trempe en un rien de temps et vous sentez de petites gouttes d'eau glacée dégouliner de vos cheveux et se frayer un chemin sous votre costume, le long de votre dos. Une mélodie vient d'elle-même franchir le barrage de vos lèvres et vous vous retrouvez à fredonner un air que vous ne cherchez même pas à identifier.

Votre mère est morte. Avec tous les évènements des deux derniers jours, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vous pencher sur cette réalité. Vous savez pourquoi. Vous avez beau sonder le plus profond de votre cœur, vous n'y décelez nul chagrin. Vos liens avec cette dimension sont définitivement rompus.

« Lorne ? », risque Angel, qui s'est approché de vous aussi silencieusement qu'un…

Qu'un vampire.

Vous prenez une longue inspiration.

« Tout va bien ? continue votre ami.

- Non, Angelito, dites-vous sans aucun humour. Je ne comprends pas cette dimension et je ne comprends pas les gens qui y vivent. Je ne veux pas de ce rôle de chef de clan mais je ne peux pas m'y soustraire sous peine de voir toute ma famille périr des mains des légats. T'ai-je déjà dit qu'ils évitent volontairement d'affuter leurs armes pour que le supplice dure plus longtemps ? C'est un monde de barbares, fait pour les barbares. Le Groosalugg ne changera pas les mentalités de mon peuple. Il fait de son mieux mais il court à l'échec.

- Tu n'es pas très optimiste », remarque Angel, mal à l'aise.

Vous laissez échapper un rire nerveux, aigu et désespéré.

« Je suppose que je devrais être plus enjoué à l'idée de me marier, murmurez-vous. Je vais t'avouer que je pensais que ça serait plus drôle que ça. Surtout avec Wesley comme épouse.

- C'était drôle lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qui l'attendait, confirme Angel avec un sourire.

- J'aurais peut-être dû lui faire croire que le com-shuck aurait bien lieu, dites-vous avec regret, ça nous aurait donné l'occasion de rire un peu plus.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, suggère votre ami, soudain taquin.

- Ah…, soupirez-vous. Si, Angel, il est trop tard. J'ai envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette histoire saugrenue.

- Rentrons, propose le vampire. Tu vas attraper froid sous cette pluie. »

Vous hochez la tête et le suivez sans un mot. A l'intérieur règne une douce chaleur qui tranche avec l'atmosphère humide et glacée du dehors et vous réprimez un violent frisson. Longput s'est relevé et a plaqué un mouchoir sur son nez éclaté. Dans cinq minutes, il en rira avec son frère. Ainsi vont les choses sur Pylea.

« Je m'excuse, Krevlornswath de clan des Deathwok, murmure Landok, l'air repentant. »

Vous haussez un sourcil. Votre cousin vient-il vraiment de vous demander pardon ?

« Les circonstances sont difficiles, Landokmar, l'apaisez-vous. J'accepte tes excuses. »

Il acquiesce, l'air grave. Vous savez que toute sa vie a été régie par ces mêmes traditions que vous honnissez. Vous ne vous comprendrez jamais, mais vous pouvez peut-être vous respecter.

« Je pense que nous en avons fini avec les préparatifs ? », demandez-vous avec lassitude.

Il fait la moue. Vous traduisez ça par un oui, teinté d'une amertume qui concerne les coutumes que vous refusez d'appliquer.

« Reparlons du com-shuck, proposez-vous avec un sourire matois.

- QUOI ? », s'étrangle Wesley.

Vous voyez du coin de l'œil Angel pointer malicieusement ses deux pouces vers le haut.

Oui, il y a toujours du temps pour s'amuser un peu.

**XxXxXxX**

« Que je sois brûlée en Kraknah si j'avais pu prévoir ça, Krevlornswath du clan des Deathwok ! »

Vous vous demandez confusément pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à s'adresser à vous de cette façon. Vous regardez votre cousine Plavalaguna et tentez de lui sourire avec chaleur. Vous devriez sans doute modérer votre sourire chaleureux car il semble charmer plus que de raison l'énorme masse gélatineuse qui vous fait face.

« Merci, Plava, dites-vous, faussement flagorneur. Je constate que tu es plus vigoureuse que jamais… »

L'adipeuse créature glousse en agitant follement son triple menton à peine caché par sa barbe fournie. Dire que votre mère adorée vous avait promis à ce monstre… Vous préférez encore Wesley.

« Ton épousée est bien chétive, fait remarquer Plavalaguna en pinçant les lèvres d'un air réprobateur.

- Elle se rembourrera avec l'âge… comme toi… », susurrez-vous, enjôleur.

Vous voyez Plavalaguna rougir et se cacher puérilement le visage derrière ses mains aux doigts boudinés.

« Quel vilain flatteur tu fais, Krevlornswath ! clame-t-elle, à la limite de la pâmoison.

Avez-vous déjà précisé à vos amis qu'en plus de la musique, le second degré n'a pas non plus sa place à Pylea ? Votre monstrueuse cousine boit vos ronds de jambe comme du petit lait. Vous devriez avoir honte. Votre mère avait raison : vous brûlerez en Kraknah. En attendant, vous vous adjugez le droit de vous amuser aux dépens des autres.

Quelqu'un vous claque brusquement le dos et vous chancelez sous l'impact du coup.

« Buvons en l'honneur de ton épousaille ! », vous beugle un Landok déjà bien éméché.

Il a apporté avec lui une bouteille remplie d'un liquide à la couleur indéfinissable. Vous grimacez, songeant que ce breuvage n'a sans doute pas le raffinement d'un gin tonic. Vous acceptez néanmoins le verre que vous tend votre cousin et le reniflez avec suspicion.

« Cul-sec ! », vous lance Landok en vous frappant une nouvelle fois dans le dos.

Vous pincez les narines et portez le verre à vos lèvres. Les vapeurs qui s'en dégagent suffisent à vous faire tourner la tête. Vous retenez votre souffle et avalez son contenu d'un coup sec. Il vous semble qu'un volcan vient de vomir sa lave dans votre gorge. Hoquetant et les larmes aux yeux, vous manquez vous étouffer dans une quinte de toux.

« Ca ravigote, hein ? », vous demande votre cousin en vous resservant.

Ravigote, oui… Le goût immonde de l'alcool de fleur de b'ak, que vous aviez cru oublier, vous replonge immédiatement dans l'enfer de votre vie sur Pylea. Les brimades, les sévices, les humiliations. Votre mère se flagellant en maudissant votre nom. Votre frère Numfar effectuant la danse du déshonneur à chaque fois que l'occasion lui était donnée. Vos cousins vous battant comme plâtre pendant les entraînements éprouvants, sous l'œil approbateur et complice du légat Narwek.

Vous revivez votre jeunesse pyléenne en quelques secondes et en restez suffoqué, le souffle coupé par la violence des réminiscences qui agressent votre esprit. Sans réfléchir, vous rebuvez une lampée du liquide infect qui vous brûle comme du vitriol. Vous croyez vous souvenir qu'on s'en servait aussi pour nettoyer les armes.

« Tu sais, Krevlornswath, ta promise est magnifique », vous murmure Landok, plus rond qu'une queue de pelle, en enroulant son bras autour de vos épaules.

Vous regardez dans la direction qu'il vous indique et voyez Wesley se débattre tant bien que mal au milieu des invités mâles. Il semble vous avoir pardonné votre vilaine plaisanterie à propose de l'accouplement rituel du com-shuck. Rasé de près mais toujours aussi livide, il arbore une tenue que vous regrettez de ne pouvoir prendre en photo. Sorte de mélange malhabile entre un jupon et une pèlerine, le costume d'un rose acidulé lui donne l'air d'un marshmallow enveloppé dans un napperon. De ridicules fanfreluches lui sortent de partout, donnant l'impression qu'il est entouré d'une brume de voilages éthérés. Une épaisse ceinture verte lui ceint la taille et vous devinez qu'il doit éprouver les pires difficultés à respirer. Les goûts et les couleurs de votre peuple…

Non loin de lui se trouve Angel qui rumine, l'air sombre. Il s'est adossé à l'un des poteaux qui soutient l'immense auvent déployé en urgence pour abriter la cérémonie de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abat sur Pylea depuis votre arrivée. Vous suivez son regard et découvrez Cordélia, étroitement enlacée avec le Groosalugg. Seuls Gunn et Fred semblent détachés des tragédies qui se jouent autour d'eux et dansent une gigue endiablée qui ravit les enfants.

Vous vous débarrassez de l'encombrante compagnie de votre cousin aviné et vous vous approchez d'Angel. Celui-ci ne vous sent pas arriver et continue de nourrir son égrégore tout en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

« Oh là, je sens des vibrations du genre jalouse… », faites-vous remarquer d'un ton calme.

Le vampire tourne vers vous un visage d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme.

« Que lui trouve-t-elle ? se lamente votre ami immortel.

- A Groo ? dites-vous pensivement. Laisse-moi deviner… Cela ne peut pas être son corps de rêve, ni ses yeux d'onyx. Encore moins son statut de preux et hardi chevalier, ni ses victoires écrasantes sur tous ses ennemis. »

Angel vous lance un regard haineux. Vous lui balancez un sourire éclatant en retour et poursuivez.

« Cela ne peut pas non plus être le fait qu'il passe son temps à lui dire combien elle est belle et désirable et qu'elle est sa princesse. Oh, et ma préférée : elle ne tient certainement aucun compte de l'absence totale de malédiction attachée à sa vie sexuelle.

- C'est un coup bas, vous informe Angel, les dents serrées.

- Ce n'est pas un coup bas mon Angelounet, c'est la dure réalité des choses. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite voir revenir ton alter ego maléfique, surtout Cordy. Et ce quels que soient ses sentiments à ton égard.

- Je ne redeviens Angelus que si je connais le bonheur parfait, se défend le vampire.

- Et nous savons tous que cela t'est déjà arrivé une fois, trésor. Et au vu de ton état actuel, je dirais qu'un com-shuck avec notre Cordy risquerait fort de te procurer un nouveau bonheur parfait.

- Tu crois ? demande-t-il naïvement.

- Mon chou, ça crève les yeux…

Il a un air si misérable que vous ne savez pas si vous devez le prendre dans vos bras ou lui flanquer un coup de pied au derrière. Des éclats de voix derrière vous vous dispensent de prendre une décision digne du Choix de Sophie et vous vous retournez brusquement. Le spectacle qui s'offre à vous vous laisse pétrifié.

Ce que vous craigniez sans cependant oser y croire vient finalement de se produire. Les charmes de Wesley sont l'objet d'un combat entre plusieurs de vos cousins éloignés dont vous ignorez jusqu'au nom. Vous distinguez le légat Narwek tirer votre ami par le bras tandis que d'autres essaient de le porter par les jambes. Le pauvre Wesley, écartelé, hurle à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales. Sans réfléchir, vous foncez vers la mêlée, talonné par Angel.

« Gunn ! », crie ce dernier.

Arrivé vers le premier cercle de combattants, vous vous frayez un chemin à coups de poings. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aimiez pas ça étant enfant que vous ne savez pas le faire. Vous devez même reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui, vous y prenez un certain plaisir. Vous progressez lentement vers l'intérieur de la bataille, aiguillé par les cris stridents de Wesley. Sans vous en rendre compte, vous vous retrouvez en dehors de l'abri improvisé et sentez la pluie vous fouetter le visage. Vous glissez dans la boue et vous rattrapez de justesse. Quelqu'un s'agrippe à vous et vous donnez un coup de coude à l'aveugle. Un gémissement étouffé vous indique que vous avez mis dans le mille et vous continuez à avancer. Vous discernez en périphérie de votre champ de vision Angel et Gunn mener le même combat que vous.

Vous progressez vers l'œil du cyclone, où le légat Narwek tente toujours d'arracher Wesley des mains de vos cousins. Vous aviez cru jusqu'alors qu'il cherchait à l'aider, mais ce que vous entendez vous fait réviser votre jugement.

« Puisque Krevlornswath ne veut pas de com-shuck, c'est avec moi qu'il aura lieu ma jolie ! », beugle-t-il d'une voix rauque d'excitation.

Vous voyez Wesley se débattre avec fureur pour échapper au légat libidineux, distribuant ça et là de violents coups de pieds qui empêchent encore ses agresseurs de le maîtriser tout à fait.

« Narwek ! », hurlez-vous au légat.

Celui-ci se retourne et a un moment d'égarement en constatant que vous lui faites face. Votre visage doit refléter la colère que vous ressentez car il amorce un léger mouvement de recul en vous reconnaissant.

« Krevlornswath… », dit-il en vous submergeant d'une haleine aigre et alcoolisée.

Il s'avance lentement vers vous, menaçant. Vous serrez les poings, prêt à vous défendre.

« Lorne ! »

Vous tournez la tête. Landok se bat à quelques mètres de vous, occupé à contenir une horde d'invités. Il vous lance la lourde masse à pointes qu'il tient à la main. Vous l'attrapez au vol et faites à nouveau face au légat, qui semble tout à coup hésiter.

Avec un sourire mauvais, vous lui assénez un coup puissant à la tempe d'un geste précis et machinal que votre corps exécute aussi naturellement que si l'entrainement avait eu lieu hier. Vous entendez son crâne craquer avec un bruit sinistre. Narwek chancèle un instant, puis s'écroule à vos pieds, KO.

Le souffle court, encore stupéfait par ce que vous venez d'accomplir, vous vous figez et regardez autour de vous. Où que vos yeux se posent règne une pagaille indescriptible. Vos amis se battent avec rage contre les membres de votre clan. Vous apercevez le Groosalugg tenir pas moins de huit pyléens en échec en faisant tournoyer une hache de guerre démesurée, encouragé par Cordélia qui le hèle comme une pom-pom-girl. Angel et Gunn, couverts de boue, frappent au hasard en échangeant des plaisanteries. Fred s'est assise dans un coin et chantonne en effeuillant une marguerite, étrangement indifférente au tumulte ambiant.

Vous baissez la tête et avisez Wesley. Débraillé, les vêtements en lambeaux, il git, hagard et désorienté. Vous vous agenouillez vers lui dans la boue noirâtre en songeant avec tristesse que votre magnifique costume en flanelle bleu nuit est en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

« Wes ? »

Il vous regarde, un peu perdu. Ses lunettes de travers lui donnent un air comique et vous vous faites violence pour ne pas rire.

« Ca va ? demandez-vous en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, c'est… Attention ! »

Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous retourner. Un coup violent vous atteint à la tête et vous vous écroulez dans l'herbe détrempée. Les oreilles sifflantes, vous voyez votre champ de vision se rétrécir jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un minuscule point lumineux au centre d'une obscurité opaque. Puis plus rien.

Landok se claque les cuisses pour la dixième fois en hurlant de rire.

« C'est ma plus belle épousaille depuis celle du cousin Martoknam ! Nous avions fini nus dans les douves à écharper des durakk ! Quel beau souvenir… »

Il lève sa chope dans votre direction.

« Krevlornswath, tu as défendu ton épousée avec vaillance aujourd'hui. Tu es bien le digne successeur de l'auteur de tes jours. Je te reconnais le titre de chef de clan et te suivrai jusqu'à la mort.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, Landok », soupirez-vous en tenant la poche de glace fermement appuyée contre votre joue tuméfiée.

A travers la fenêtre, vous voyez votre frère Numfar effectuer la danse de la joie dans le marécage qu'est devenu votre jardin. La pluie a enfin cessé et la chaleur des deux soleils rend l'atmosphère plus étouffante qu'un hammam. Angel se balade dehors, le nez en l'air, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Vous êtes assis dans le fauteuil de votre mère, privilège autorisé par votre cousin suite à votre coup d'éclat contre le légat Narwek. Celui-ci s'est éclipsé à votre réveil, penaud et ridicule, avec une bosse de la taille d'une balle de base-ball sur le crâne. Landok, passablement excité, ne cesse de vanter vos louanges, ce qui vous met franchement mal à l'aise. Vous resserrez autour de votre corps dénudé la couverture de laine rêche dans laquelle vous vous êtes enroulé après avoir constaté les dégâts irréparables sur votre costume préféré.

Wesley, choqué mais indemne, a l'honneur sauf et la vertu intacte. Il se laisse diligemment chouchouter par Fred, un air tout faraud sur le visage.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Cordélia tâte sans pudeur la musculature massive de son preux chevalier en poussant des piaillements admiratifs.

Adossé à un mur, un Gunn tout boueux se cure nonchalamment les ongles à l'aide d'un couteau démesuré, coulant des coups d'œil jaloux du côté de Wes et Fred qui rigolent gentiment entre eux.

Tout semble aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et vous devez bien avouer que, le coup que vous avez reçu mis à part, vous vous êtes amusé comme un petit fou.

Landok sort rejoindre Angel. Vous espérez que ce n'est pas pour lui raconter une nouvelle fois comment vous avez assommé Narwek et la dizaine d'hommes qui vous encerclaient.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me préoccupe, dit brusquement Cordy.

- Quoi ?

- La cérémonie n'a pas eu lieu. Tu n'es pas marié, tu ne peux donc pas prétendre à ton titre de chef du clan des Dreadlocks.

- Le clan des Deathwok, corrigez-vous patiemment. Et détrompe-toi, ma chérie. Chez moi, l'épousaille est effective au moment où la promise revêt la robe d'apparât.

- Tu veux dire que… commence Wesley, soudain tendu.

- … Que nous sommes mariés, parfaitement.

- On peut casser un mariage pyléen ? s'inquiète-il.

- Non. Nous sommes unis jusqu'à la mort, trésor.

- Comment vais-je annoncer ça à mon père ? », gémit Wesley.

Vous laisser échapper un petit rire grave et levez les mains en signe d'impuissance. Si c'est là son seul souci… Vous vous calez confortablement dans votre grand fauteuil.

« Je ne rêve que d'une chose, murmurez-vous d'un ton fatigué. Rentrer chez moi, me servir un verre de scotch de 12 ans d'âge et écouter un disque de Marvin Gaye.

- Moi, j'ai toujours préféré Charles Bronson », dit distraitement Fred en jouant avec les fanfreluches de la robe de Wesley.

Vous penchez la tête en arrière et fermez les yeux un instant.

Vient-elle vraiment de confondre Marvin Gaye et Lee Marvin ?

Dans le jardin, vous voyez un Angel hilare en train d'apprendre la danse de la joie auprès de Numfar et Landok.

Vous soupirez.

Personne n'est parfait.


End file.
